As a charging system for efficiently charging an electric vehicle, the following Patent Literature 1 and the like are known.
A residential electric power control device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 receives information on charging of an on-board battery sent from an electric vehicle before the electric vehicle arrives at a place for charging the electric vehicle with electric power. This electric power control device sets the start time of charging of the on-board battery or the like based on the charging information so that the charging of the on-board battery or the like may be completed by a predetermined time.
The above technique described in Patent Literature 1 suppresses a peak power consumption in a home. Accordingly, this technique described in Patent Literature 1 does not suppress a power demand in each of areas managed by an electric power company.
Accordingly, the invention is proposed in view of the above-described circumstances, and an object of an embodiments of the invention is to provide a charging system, a server device, and a program for the server device, which can manage electric power in each predetermined area.